Will he ever say those three important words? ILY
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: Will he ever say those three important words? I LOVE YOU. Troypay, Troyella. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Will he ever say those three important words? I LOVE YOU**

It was a Monday morning in Albuquerque New Mexico. The sun was rising it looked like it was going to be a mild day. A long blonde haired girl with big brown eyes was sleeping peacefully in the arms of a, brown shaggy haired boy with big bright blue eyes. He had his arms around the girl not wanting to let go. 'Pay, Pay' whispered Troy Bolton gently as he kissed Sharpay Evans cheek.

'Mmm… give me the cake' said Sharpay obviously still dreaming.

Troy laughed as he kissed her again; she rubbed her eyes and stared into Troy's blue eyes.

'Pay it's six thirty, Gabby will be here in thirty minutes' said Troy jumping out of bed and putting his boxers on.

'So what?' mumbled Sharpay sleepily.

'Well if you have forgotten. You're her best friend and I'm her boyfriend and I don't think she would be too happy to find out, what we were up to last night' said Troy smirking as he put his clothes on.

'Shit, we have twenty minutes' panicked Sharpay putting her underwear back on.

'Wears my keys?' asked Sharpay quickly putting her skirt and top back on.

'In your bag' said Troy slipping his vans on.

'Okay Bye see you in school' said Sharpay kissing Troy Passionately. They fell back on to the bed. After two minutes of serious making out Sharpay stopped.

'What's wrong?' asked Troy kissing her neck.

'Gabby, will be here soon bye love you.' Said Sharpay picking her bag up.

'I know you do' replied Troy packing his school bag.

Sharpay sighed as she got into her silver bmw m6 convertible. She thought to herself was he ever going to say those three words. God she had said it to him loads of times, but all he would say I know you do, or right back at you babe.

'Shar Omg I love you're skirt' squealed Gabby as Sharpay walked over to both of their lockers.

'Thanks Gabs, I love it to' said Sharpay opening her locker.

'Is clothes all you two talk about?' asked Troy smirking.

'Pretty much and how hot we think boys are' said Gabby smiling.

'Do you so who do you and Sharpay thinks hot?' said Troy smoothing his t-shirt out. Expecting them to say he was.

'Um well I personally like Robert Pattinson' said Gabby smiling.

'Owe and who do you like Shar?' asked Troy teasingly.

'Zac Efron he is mega hot' said Sharpay day dreamily.

'You know people say they think I look like him a bit' said Troy proudly.

'Umm... no cuz that means people would think you're hot' said Sharpay rolling her eyes with a smirk.

'People think I'm hot' said Troy pretending to be hurt.

'What Gabby?' asked Sharpay.

'Hey' moaned Gabby hitting Sharpay's arm.

'Soz Gabs, and Troy you're hot and everyone knows it including you' said Sharpay laughing.

'So you think I'm hot?' asked Troy smirking.

'Don't be a jerk' said Sharpay hitting him playfully.

The bell went the three of them walked to their homeroom.

**A/N: thanks for reading please review. It will help me no if you want me to keep posting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will he ever say those three important words? I LOVE YOU**

Sharpay sat at the back next to Zeke. While Troy and Gabby sat by each other in the front row.

'So how was you're weekend Shar?' asked Zeke sitting down.

'Amazing, yours?' asked Sharpay tapping her foot.

'Alright I guess what, did you do?' asked Zeke while he took of his jacket.

'With a friend' said Sharpay smirking as she remembered what she had been up to.

With that Ms Darbus came flouncing in 'Morning class' she said cheerfully.

'So I have an important announcement to make' she said standing up. The whole class watched her waiting for what ever she was going to say next. 'I'm sorry to say that this year's winter musicale has been canceled'

'WHAT?!!' shrieked Sharpay standing up. The whole class turned to face her. 'I'm sorry Sharpay but we had to cancel it' said Ms Darbus apologetically.

'SORRY but this was going to be my last winter musicale' said Sharpay loudly as she walked down to the front of the class.

'MAKE THE MUSICALE HAPPEN' roared Sharpay.

Troy stood up and pulled Sharpay outside 'Pay calm down' he said rubbing her arm.

'Calm down, you expect me too fucking calm down' shouted Sharpay shaking.

'Pay, listen to me, there's the spring musicale' he said lifting her chin so he could look into her brown eyes.

'I know but what am I going to do, without a musical I will be so bored' she moaned as she hugged him.

'Well we can get together more' he whispered into her ear.

'But you have basketball, and gabby' she moaned.

'Pay I will definitely make time for you, cuz I need you' he whispered nibbling at her ear.

'Okay but lets get back to class' said Sharpay letting go of Troy.

'Meet me in the storage closet at free period' said Troy winking.

They walked back into the classroom, 'Umm… sorry Ms Darbus for you know shouting at you like that' said Sharpay embarrassed.

'It's okay Sharpay I know how passionately you care about Drama' she said smiling.

The morning went quickly soon it was free period; Sharpay was waiting patiently in the storage cupboard. She was on msn on her I-phone, she looked at her messages. Not one, she sighed it had been fifteen minutes since she was supposed to meet Troy. She waited another five minutes still no sign. She felt miserable as she made her way to the library to meet Taylor and kelsi her other two best friends. On her way as she passed by classrooms she heard laughing. She walked towards the classroom and peaked through the open door. Their sat on the desk was Troy with Gabby on his lap. They were making out, Troy had his top off. She quickly walked towards the library. She sat down next to kelsi; 'Hey Shar' said Kelsi smiling at her friend.

'Hi' mumbled Sharpay.

'Shar what's wrong?' asked Kelsi concerned.

'Nothing' she whispered putting her head on the table.

'Shar something's obviously the matter' said Kelsi rubbing Sharpay's back.

'Where's Taylor?' asked Sharpay sitting up and looking round.

'With Chad somewhere?' replied Kelsi.

'Okay promise to not tell anyone especially Gabby' whispered Sharpay.

'I Promise' said Kelsi urging her to carry on.

'Okay basically I've been sleeping with Troy' she whispered going red.

'WHAT!!!' shouted Kelsi. People in the library looked round.

'Nothing to see here' said Sharpay quickly.

'But why?' whispered Kelsi shocked.

'I don't know it just happened' said Sharpay playing with here hands.

'When, where, how?' asked Kelsi trying to take in the information.

'Okay it all started at the start of the summer, it started when he was round my house. It was because we both needed sex. And I am not going to tell you how cuz you obviously get that part' she said blushing.

'But if it started in the summer, that was June it's now November so you've been shagging for five moths' said Kelsi shocked.

'Yep, and the bad thing is I kind of love him' Sharpay mumbled.

'Oh My God it gets worse' moaned Kelsi.

'Hey you wanted to know' said Sharpay defensively.

'So why are you upset?' asked kelsi confused.

'Because we were supposed to meet in the storage cupboard. And you know Shag yeah. But he didn't show so I waited twenty minutes then on my way here, I heard laughing coming from a classroom so I peeked in and there he was , with his shirt on and Gabby on his lap making out' Said Sharpay with a tear rolling down her eye.

'Shsh don't cry he's obviously not worth it' said Kelsi hugging her friend.

'I know, I tell him I love him and all he says is I know you do or right back at you babe. Or he texts me saying come satisfy my needs' croaked Sharpay.

'Awe Shar, just cool things with him for a while' said Kelsi trying to think of a sensible answer.

'I've tried but I need him, he satisfies my needs' said Sharpay banging her head on the table.

'Owe Shar; I don't know what to say. You'll have to figure it out' said Kelsi smoothing Sharpay's hair.

'Kelsi I'm a slut and his whore' said Sharpay looking at her best friend.

'Don't ever say that' said kelsi.

'But its true' said Sharpay moaning.

'What's true?' asked Troy sitting down next to Sharpay.

'Yeah Shar what's True' asked Gabby sitting down next to kelsi.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading please review to let me know if you like it, or you think it's rubbish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Will he ever say those three important words? I LOVE YOU**

'Umm... nothing just something I was telling kelsi, about Ryan' said Sharpay looking at Gabby.

'So Shar what else did you do this period?' asked Gabby smiling at her best friend.

'Well earlier I was supposed to meet someone' said Sharpay locking eyes with Troy, and then she looked back at Gabby. 'Then they didn't show up, so I came to find Kelsi and Taylor. But I only found Kelsi so we were just chatting' finished Sharpay with a fake smile.

'Awe Shar who ever you were supposed to meet was definitely not worth, standing you up, you're beautiful, funny and hot' said Gabby squeezing Sharpay's hand.

'Yeah, I know I'm all of them things' said Sharpay laughing, Gabby started laughing as well. 'And the person is so not worth it' said Sharpay smiling.

Troy was sat in his seat uncomfortable, he had totally forgotten to meet Sharpay he was having such a great time with Gabby it completely slipped his mind.

The bell went it was time for lunch, Gabby, and Kelsi ran to get their seats Sharpay and Troy walked in silence. 'So Pay I completely forgot, I'm sorry' said Troy stopping to face her.

'Troy its fine, you were with you're girlfriend it's cool, all we do is satisfy each others needs. It's cool.' Said Sharpay fake smiling.

'Oh thank god I thought you would be mad, so can I come round tonight' asked Troy quietly.

'Sure' said Sharpay winking.

It was the end of the day Troy was walking towards the gym when he heard laughing coming from the art room. He walked in and froze at what he saw Gabby and Ryan Evans making out against the wall. 'What the Fuck' he shouted punching Ryan Evans face.

'Troy stop' pleaded Gabby. Troy carried on punching Ryan for five minutes until his hand became sore. Ryan ran away clutching his face, 'What the hell Gabby' he shouted.

'I'm so sorry' cried Gabby.

'What I'm not enough, you had to go of with him' he asked punching the wall.

'Troy pl-'stammered Gabby.

'HOW LONG' demanded Troy.

'Troy Don't' cried Gabby.

'HOW LONG' roared Troy.

'Two weeks' said Gabby.

'Were over' said Troy storming out.

Sharpay was sat in her bedroom when she heard the front door slam. She went downstairs and saw Ryan with a nose pouring with blood and black eyes with cuts in them. 'What the hell who the Fuck did this?' asked Sharpay enraged.

'Troy Bolton' whispered Ryan.

'What?' asked Sharpay Confused.

'Troy Bolton' repeated Ryan.

'I heard the first time, Why?' asked Sharpay cleaning her brothers cuts.

'Because he caught me making out with Gabby' said Ryan.

'What the hell' shouted Sharpay shocked 'How long?'

'Two weeks' replied Ryan

'Not that long then' said Sharpay.

I'm going upstairs when she walked into her room she found Troy lead on her bed. She quickly locked her door and lead next to him, 'I just saw what you did to Ryan' said Sharpay staring at Troy. His knuckles were all cut and his hair was messed up. It looked like he had been running his hands through it. 'I'm sorry but I caught him and her' said Troy staring at the floor.

'I know, but Troy they've been only doing it for two weeks, I expect all they have done is make out. When on the other hand we've been shagging for five months' whispered Sharpay hugging Troy. Troy started kissing her neck. 'Mmm Troy more' whimpered Sharpay.

He smiled at her because he knew what was coming next.

An hour later they were both lead naked asleep in her bed, Troy wrapped himself around Sharpay not wanting to let go.

**A/N: thanks for the people who have reviewed. keep the reviews coming.**

**hope you liked the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will he ever say those three important words? I LOVE YOU**

Every day for a week they had been spending the evenings round each others houses. Taking it in turn which house they were at each day, they would watch TV in bed wrapped in each others arms then they would satisfy each others needs. Then they would eat take out and then fall asleep in each others arms. Then when morning came they would sneak out of who's ever house they were staying at.

Sharpay was sat on her bed waiting for Troy to climb on to her balcony and walk in. She left the door open so he could walk straight through. Soon enough he came walking in and kissed her lightly.

'I have something to tell you' he said excitedly.

Omg he's going to say I love you, let's make this official and become girlfriend and boyfriend Sharpay thought to herself smiling.

'Pay I'm going out with Kelly Transford' said Troy beaming.

'Awe congrats' said Sharpay she felt her heart break. But she quickly put on a fake smile.

'So I was thinking, maybe our satisfying each other needs be on the weeknights. And then I can spend all my weekends with Kelly' said Troy beaming.

'So basically I'm you're whore' said Sharpay sarcastically.

'Don't ever say that about yourself' said Troy shocked.

'Well it's true I'm a whore' said Sharpay.

'Pay don't say that' said Troy looking at her.

'Well Troy it's true I'm a whore, anyway seeing as it's a Saturday you better go of with Kelly' said Sharpay standing up.

'Okay see you on Monday' said Troy standing up. He walked over to kiss her lips but she turned her face so he kissed her cheek. He quickly walked out on to the balcony and went home.

Sharpay started crying, her I-Phone started ringing 'Hey' she croaked.

'Hey Shar' said Kelsi.

'Hey Kels' said Sharpay.

'What's Troy done now?' asked Kelsi.

'Well you know we've been spending every night together since him and Gabby spilt up?' asked Sharpay.

'Yeah what about it?' asked Kelsi wanting to hear what she was going to say.

'Well he came round just a minute ago and said he had something to tell me. I thought he was going to finally say he loved me. But he said that he asked out Kelly Transford' said Sharpay a tear falling down her cheek.

'Owe Shar, be strong just keep holding on he might finally come to his senses and relies he loves you to' said Kelsi trying to reassure her friend.

'Anyway have you spoken to Gabby?' asked Sharpay.

'Yep earlier' replied Kelsi.

'Same, she seems really upset over the split' said Sharpay wiping her eyes with a tissue.

'I know anyway Shar I have to go, Jason's here' said Kelsi.

'Bye see you on Monday' said Sharpay.

'Yeah see you' replied Kelsi hanging up.

It was Monday Sharpay was sat at her desk doodling in her notebook, she heard laughing. She looked up at saw Troy and Kelly making out.

'Hey Shar' said Gabby taking a seat.

'Hey Gabs, how are you?' asked Sharpay closing her book.

'Fine, and me and zeke switched seats' said Gabby taking of her jacket.

'So do you still Love him?' asked Sharpay curiously.

'What Troy?' whispered Gabby.

'Well duh?' said Sharpay sarcastically.

'Umm... yeah I do' whispered Gabby Blushing.

**A/N: this chapter was rubbish, the next chapters better plese review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Will he ever say those three important words? I LOVE YOU**

A substitute teacher came in and started talking about nature; Sharpay got her phone out and texted Troy:

Hey Troy,

Gabby still loves you

Pay xoxo

Troy felt his phone vibrate and read it he replied:

Hey Pay,

Does she so do I, I've only been going out with Kelly

To make her jealous.

Troy xoxo

Sharpay sighed forcing back her tears she felt her phone vibrate and replied:

Hey Troy,

Well tell her you dumb ass

Pay xoxo

The bell went for the end of the lesson, Gabby was walking down the corridor 'Gabby wait' called Troy running after her.

'Hey Troy' said Gabby.

'Um gabs can we get back together' said Troy smiling.

'What you really want to get back together?' asked Gabby shocked.

'Yeah I love you and I forgive you' said Troy grabbing Gabby's hand.

'I love you to, but what about Kelly?' asked Gabby.

'I dumped her' said Troy leaning in and kissing Gabby softly.

Sharpay and Kelsi were walking past, 'Shar be strong' whispered Kelsi linking her arm in Sharpay's.

'Hey Guys' said Sharpay fake smiling.

'Hey Shar' said Gabby happily.

'So you guys are back together?' asked Kelsi.

'Yeah we are' said Troy squeezing Gabby's hand.

'Cool' replied Kelsi, kelsi and Sharpay walked of down the coridor.

Troy was sat in his bedroom on his laptop; he heard a knocking coming from his balcony door. He answered it 'Hey Pay' he said Kissing Sharpay.

Sharpay kissed him back and sat on his bed. 'So you want to satisfy my needs' said Troy smirking as he sat next to her, stroking her cheek.

'Actually no' said Sharpay fiddling with her hands.

'Ow so want do you want to do' asked Troy wrapping his arm round her.

'I want us to end this' said Sharpay looking into Troy's bright blue eyes.

**A/N: hey i'm sorry this chapter is so short,, but i fought i should leave it like this. **

**review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Will he ever say those three important words? I LOVE YOU**

'W-What?' stammered Troy shocked as he looked into Sharpay's brown orbs.

'I want us to end this' repeated Sharpay.

'Why?' Troy asked confused.

'Because Gabby's my best friend' said Sharpay standing up.

'So what that never stopped you before. What its December now it's been six months' said Troy standing up and facing her.

'Because I don't want to be you're whore anymore' mumbled Sharpay.

'You're not my whore' said Troy angrily.

'And Troy I- I- I love you, I tell you all the time but you never say it, basically I'm just you're shagging buddy' said Sharpay with a tear rolling down her eye.

'But I care about you' whispered Troy.

'If you Love me you would say it, but no you can't so you obviously don't love me. Its three words, eight letters say it if you mean it. But don't bother if you don't' whispered Sharpay.

'Pay i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-I' stammered Troy.

'Bye Troy' said Sharpay kissing his cheek and walking out the front door for the first time. Troy stood in his bedroom touching his cheek with a tear rolling down it.

'Hey Kels' cried Sharpay on the phone to Kelsi.

'Shar what's the matter' asked Kelsi worried.

'I told Troy how I felt, he never said anything so I have ended everything' said Sharpay sniffing.

'Owe Pay be strong you've done the best thing' said Kelsi relieved for her friend.

'Anyway I need to go to sleep' said Sharpay.

'Bye see you tomorrow' said Kelsi as they hung up.

**A/N: hey thanks for all the reviews keep them coming.**

**Any way sorry this chapter was really short, but i wanted to keep it like that so you could see troy's reaction**

**next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Thank you guys xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Will he ever say those three important words? I LOVE YOU**

'Shar!, Shar!' called Gabby.

Sharpay just walked past her not bothering to look at her or Troy.

'What's the matter with her?' asked Gabby worriedly.

'How am I supposed to know?' snapped Troy.

'I'll find out' said Gabby walking of to find Sharpay.

Sharpay was at her locker applying her lip gloss; 'Shar' said Gabby tapping Sharpay's shoulder.

'What?' asked Sharpay quietly as she turned round to face Gabby.

'What's the matter Shar?' asked Gabby staring at Sharpay.

'Gabs I can't tell you, you'll hate me' said Sharpay closing her locker door.

'No I won't, you're my best friend I can never hate you' said Gabby smiling reassuringly.

'Okay, I'm so sorry but I've been Shagging Troy' mumbled Sharpay.

'What how long, a week, two weeks?' asked Gabby stammering.

'Errm... No' whispered Sharpay looking at the ground.

'How Fucking long have you been Shagging my boyfriend' shouted Gabby. The people in the corridor turned round to see what was going on.

'Six Months' murmured Sharpay.

'How long?' asked Gabby again because she couldn't hear.

'Six months, alright six fucking months' screamed Sharpay.

Troy was walking over towards them to see what was going on, 'Hey Gabs what's the matter?' asked Troy kissing Gabby's cheek.

'Get the fuck of me' spat Gabby.

'What have I done?' asked Troy defensively.

'I don't know. Maybe shagging my best friend for six months' shouted Gabby.

Troy stared at Sharpay, 'Gabby I love you'

'No you don't you ass hole' said Gabby.

'Gabby, trust me Sharpay means nothing, I have never loved her and I never will' begged Troy.

'Okay Troy I forgive you, And Sharpay you're a whore' said Gabby glaring at Sharpay.

Sharpay laughed 'I told you I was a whore Troy remember' said Sharpay

'And Gabby you're pathetic, for taking him back' she muttered then she turned round and walked down the corridor. Tears rolling down her face. She hated him for all the pain that he had put her through. She turned round took look at them, they were making out like nothing had ever happened. She sighed and walked out the door, her heart breaking with every step that she took.

**A/N: hey i hope you liked the chapter.**

**there is only like one or two chapters left, i havent decieded yet.**

**so review and tell me if you want a sequel**

**thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

******Will he ever say those three important words? I LOVE YOU**

**Three months Later**

'Zeke I Love you' said Sharpay kissing Zeke lightly on the lips.

'I Love you to Shar' said Zeke wrapping his arm around Sharpay. They were sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch. Sat at the table was Sharpay, Zeke next to them was Chad and Taylor then Kelsi and Jason, at the end of the table was Troy and Gabby. Gabby and Sharpay just ingnored each got up from his seat and stood behind Sharpay, Sharpay turned round to see what he was going to do. The whole gang also watched him. 'Umm... Shar I brought this for you' said Zeke nervously, as he took a box out of his pocket.

'OMG' squealed Sharpay.

'I want to give you this promise ring' said Zeke opening the box. Inside it was a beautiful ring.

'Yes, Yes, Yes' screeched Sharpay jumping into Zeke's arms.

Troy was sat watching he was playing with his food, 'Troy Man move on, she has' whispered Chad.

'I am' replied Troy.

Sharpay and Zeke sat down grinning, 'I can't believe we're graduating on Friday' said Kelsi.

'I know what a year' said Taylor.

'I know what with everything' said Kelsi.

'What everything?' asked Jason confused.

'Sharpay and Troy the whole affair thing' whispered kelsi, annoyed how dumb her boyfriend was.

'What, know one told me, how long did it happen?' asked Jason shocked.

'Six months, they were shagging for' replied Kelsi quietly.

'Whoa Troy dude way to go' shouted Jason to Troy.

'What you on about?' asked Troy.

'You and Sharpay Shagging for six months, everyone knew accept from me' said Jason smiling.

'Ow yeah um' stammered Troy not knowing what to say.

Sharpay heard the conversation she was looking at Troy; they hadn't really spoken in the last three moths.

'Whoa Dude was she any good' asked Jason raising his eyebrows.

Kelsi elbowed Jason 'Ow' said Jason jumping.

'She must have been good; cuz they were shagging for six months' said Chad joining the conversation.

Taylor hit Chad's head 'Ow' muttered Chad.

Sharpay was sitting uncomfortably in her seat she was watching Troy who was staring at his plate.

**A/N: once again thanks for the reviews.. only one more chapter to go ..:(**

**i have decided to make a seaquel :)**

**and remember to review**


	9. Chapter 9

******Will he ever say those three important words? I LOVE YOU**

It was Friday 26th June 2008; East high senior class of 2008 had just graduated. People were saying good bye to their friends.

Troy was stood by his car he had said goodbye to everyone except Sharpay five minutes ago. Sharpay was stood by her car she was waiting for Zeke, she too had said goodbye to everyone except Troy. Sharpay was looking at Troy; Troy looked up and locked eyes with Sharpay. He decided to walk over, 'Um Hey' said Sharpay slightly smiling.

'Hi' said Troy rubbing the back of his neck. Sharpay thought he looked cute, she knew he always did this when he was nervous.

'Pay can I say something' said Troy shifting his feet.

'Okay' said Sharpay looking him straight in the eyes.

'I've been a complete idiot, Sharpay Evans I love you. Three months ago you said to me its three words, eight letters say it if you mean it. Well I am saying it now because I know I mean it. I can't stop thinking about you; I didn't realize I loved you until, you were gone I loved you the whole time but just didn't realize it' said Troy staring at the ground as he blushed.

Sharpay felt a tear roll down her eye, she let it fall

'Troy I was waiting six months for you to say it. But It's too late I've moved on' said Sharpay looking at Troy.

'So you don't love me?' asked Troy staring at her.

'I'm sorry but I've moved on, I love Zeke now. I did love you so much, but then when Gabby found out you said you never loved me or never will. That was so humiliating, it hurt so much, you hurt me so much' said Sharpay sadly.

'I'm so sorry for what I've done, but I love you' said Troy with begging eyes.

'Troy you're with Gabby I'm with Zeke' said Sharpay looking into Troy's blue eyes.

'Do you love Zeke like you loved me?' asked Troy.

'Yes I love him more. Do you Love Gabby at all?' asked Sharpay.

'Umm… yeah I guess I do love her' said Troy rubbing the back of his neck.

'So you see I don't love you, so move on' whispered Sharpay.

'I will move on only if I can I kiss you one last time please so I can move on?' asked Troy stepping closer. They both leaned in and place their lips on each others. They started to gently make out.

Troy pulled away 'Goodbye Pay' whispered Troy kissing her cheek. He turned round and walked towards his car a small tear rolling down his face. Sharpay watched him get in his car and drive of. She started crying and slid to the floor, 'I love you Troy Bolton always have and I always will, I will never stop loving you' whispered Sharpay to no one.

**The End.**

**A/N: Hey so this has come to an end!! but i will be making a sequeal i have a rough idea on what's going to happen,**

**but if you have any ideas when you review tell them to me **

**thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this stroy it means so much.**

**Thankyou xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Hey so thankyou to everyone who took the time to read this story and review it**

**thanks to **

**Annie1421**

**XxMeRockSxX**

**Duhhitskatieox**

**Haloxoxo**

**kimmyxlovetizz**

**WILDCAT14forever**

And anyone else who have read it and reviewed :

**Anway the reason i posted this was to ask has anyone got any ideas for the **

**Sequeal i have a rough outline on what is going to happen**

**but other people's ideas will help me!!!!!**

**either Pm me or leave a review on telling me what you would like.**

**Thank you guys so much**

**Gossip gilr fan 101**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Hey so thankyou to everyone who took the time to read this story and review it**

**thanks to **

**Annie1421**

**XxMeRockSxX**

**Duhhitskatieox**

**Haloxoxo**

**kimmyxlovetizz**

**WILDCAT14forever**

And anyone else who have read it and reviewed :

**Anway the reason i posted this was to ask has anyone got any ideas for the **

**Sequeal i have a rough outline on what is going to happen**

**but other people's ideas will help me!!!!!**

**either Pm me or leave a review on telling me what you would like.**

**Thank you guys so much**

**Gossip gilr fan 101**


End file.
